


Only Race,

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Badass Sarah Jacobs (Newsies), Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic-Users, Modern Era, Multi, OT3, Rabbits, the Jacobs save the day, yes rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: Based on this prompt:OT3 Crack: Person A finds an ancient spellbook and jokingly recites a spell, not knowing the magic is real, and accidentally turns Person B into an animal. A then panics, fearing they've doomed B to be this forever, and turns themselves into the same animal so B won't be in this alone. Person C, the only sensible one in the relationship, now has to gather the ingredients to the spell's antidote while looking after A & B.(loosely based)
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, Spot Conlon & David Jacobs, Spot Conlon & Sarah Jacobs, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Only Race,

**Author's Note:**

> bet u can already guess who is a b & c

The apartment was silent when Spot got home, and that immediately put him on edge and scanning for anything unusual. Living with Race and Albert meant that nothing was ever utterly silent- even when they were just sitting around, the radio was playing or music from one of their phones, or the television was on.

The next thing that put him on edge was the sight when he rounded the corner into their tiny living room. There were two rabbits on the floor. Both of the rabbits’ fur matched the hair colour of his two boyfriends. He paused and stared at them, the rabbits stared back. Cautiously, he moved around them, sticking to the edge of the room until he reached the next thing that had caught his attention- an old book, a really, really, old book. That in itself wasn’t unusual, they all had weird interests and Race had an unfortunate habit of buying second hand books that he never read, but it was wide open and dropped haphazardly on the couch in a way that none of them would ever treat a book.

Spot picked it up, keeping his eyes on the two rabbits- of which the blonde one was starting to look slightly sheepish, in a rabbit-like way. The red one looked exactly the same way it had when he had first seen them and Spot would have put money on the fact that it was smug, so if the rabbits were, in fact, Race and Albert, whatever had happened was Race’s fault. He looked at the page the book was open to.

‘Transformation-‘ it read, ‘Human to Rabbit.’

He looked at the rabbits and back down at the page. Albert-Rabbit looked even more smug.

Re-reading the page did not change the words or the fact that his boyfriends were apparently now rabbits, and Spot sighed. It had been a relatively long day and this was not how he had wanted to end it.

“I have no idea how you managed to do this.” He informed them, the rabbits blinked and he wondered if they actually knew what was going on, “Uh, maybe we should work out some kind of communication? Like, uh,” he looked at the rabbits and the rabbits looked back. Helpfully, Race-Rabbit thumped on of his back feet.

“Right, one stomp for yes, two for no?”

They both stomped once.

“Good, ok, uh.” Spot looked down at the book again and wondered if he could be faced with a situation that he was any less qualified for. He’d known that magic existed- who didn’t? But being faced with the effects of it, alone, was not something he had ever thought would happen to him. 

He carefully read the entire spell again, making sure not to read any of the words out for fear of causing another person to turn into a rabbit, when the footnote at the bottom caught his eye,

‘only causes one person to become a rabbit; for multiple people perform multiple times.’

He told the rabbits this, “So, why are you both rabbits?”

Albert-Rabbit looked pointedly at Race-Rabbit, who didn’t answer the question because he was a rabbit and did not have the capacity to speak. Although Spot was pretty sure that he would have avoided answering the questions even if he could speak.

“How do I turn you back?” he asked, again receiving no response, apart from a movement from Race-Rabbit, which he was almost certain was a shrug. Which would be kind of characteristic of Race, getting them into a rabbit-based situation with no idea how to reverse the effects.

A timer went off in the kitchen before he could ask any more questions that they couldn’t answer, and Race-Rabbit hurriedly hopped past him to do, something. Spot wasn’t actually sure but he followed them, being pretty certain that rabbits couldn’t cook, the noise turned out to come from the oven.

“What’s in the oven?” he asked, once Race-Rabbit started gesturing at the oven, Race bit him in response to that and he let out a shriek that made Albert laugh- despite the fact that he was almost certain rabbits couldn’t- “Ok, ok! Yes or no questions, uh.”

Race looked as though he was going to bite him again.

“Is it dinner? In the oven?”

One stomp, yes.

“Ok, is it ready to come out?”

Yes.

“Do you, do you want me to take it out?”

An irritated stomp, yes.

“Ok, right. Oven gloves.”

Spot hadn’t actually needed to find things in the kitchen since he had moved in with Race and Albert for the simple reason that Race had claimed the kitchen as his territory and got kind of huffy if anyone moved his things. Thankfully, Race had moved to stand under the draw where he kept the oven gloves, so Spot wasn’t having to open every cupboard in the kitchen.

It was lasagne in the oven, and it smelled amazing. Race looked kind of pleased, Spot thought, at the compliment, and then he wondered if assigning human emotions to a rabbit’s face was a sign of insanity. But the rabbits were human, even if they were also rabbits.

“Do I need to go and get rabbit food?”

Both of them looked very offended by this suggestion, but they also didn’t immediately respond with ‘no’ stomps, so he was probably right to ask the question. Reluctantly Race gave him one stomp for yes.

“Alright, rabbit food.” The three of them stared at each other. “What do rabbits eat?”

No response.

*

Ten minutes later Spot found himself standing in the middle of a pet shop, staring at some actual, non-human rabbits. They were eating leaves- some kind of lettuce or salad, he was pretty sure. Race would have known, but Race was a rabbit at the moment and therefore no help.

An unfortunately perky salesgirl appeared at his side with a smile so wide Spot actually wondered if her face would split in half. 

“Hi! Can I help you find something?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m looking for rabbit food? It’s kinda urgent.”

If she was confused by a young man in the middle of her store looking for rabbit food ‘urgently’ at nearly 7 o’clock, the girl didn’t show it. “Alright! What breed are they?”  
Briefly he remembered Sarah telling him at some point that rabbits had to live in at least pairs or they would get too sad and lonely and die, it had seemed weird at the time, but he was glad he knew that now and could at least try and pass as someone who would actually own a rabbit. Although, he didn’t actually know the answer to her question and was wondering if he should have googled it. Or called Sarah since she actually knew things about animals.

“I don’t know.” He said cautiously, watching the girl to gauge her reaction, “Uh, they belong to a friend and she needed an emergency rabbit-sitter, so I don’t have anything.”

Her face cleared and she was back to smiling at him, “That’s alright, there aren’t really any differences in what they eat I was just curious. If you come this way, there’s some basic food in bags.” She ran him through the differences in the brands, and he just took the one that she recommended, wondering why it was such a hassle to buy something so basic.  
“This can make up their main diet,” she explained as they made their way towards the tills, “but they can also eat certain raw vegetables- here.” She grabbed a pamphlet off a shelf as they passed and handed it to him. It detailed the kinds of food that a bunch of different pets could eat, with handy pictures of each animal so the reader didn’t get confused.

“Thanks,” Spot said as they reached the till, wondering if there was anything he could do to help her in her job,

“Not a problem!” she told him, “I’ll leave you with my manager to pay.”

“I didn’t know managers worked on tills,” Spot said awkwardly, as the man scanned his giant bag of rabbit food.

“Ah, not usually, but we’re a bit understaffed today, did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes, and your, uh, sales assistant, she was really helpful, explained everything. Very helpful.”

“Thank you.” The manager said, “I’ll add that to her record.”

Spot didn’t know what that meant, but he smiled anyway, and forked out the $15 for the rabbit food, silently cursing Race and Albert for getting him in this situation. A few cheery comments and thanks later, he was finally out of the pet shop and heading home, lugging a bag of rabbit food behind him.

*

Race and Albert (both still in rabbit form) had somehow managed to work out how to use the television while he was gone, and Spot wasn’t sure if he was impressed or annoyed at them. He put the rabbit food on little plates on the floor and added some of the vegetables the pamphlet said was safe. The lasagne had gone cold in the time he had taken to buy food for his boyfriends, but he cut out his own portion and ate it, leaving the rest in the fridge for either tomorrow while Race was still rabbit-y and unable to cook, or (hopefully) for later in the evening when they were both back to human form.

The rabbit continued to watch the television after they’d finished eating and Spot went back to the book. 

Unhelpfully, the book said nothing about how long the spell would last or what one was supposed to do if they wanted to reverse it. Race and Albert didn’t respond when he told them that, and he suddenly wondered if being a rabbit would make them into a rabbit mentally- he didn’t even know how to look after rabbits. Panicked, he dived for his phone.

“’ello?” Sarah asked,

“It’s Spot.”

“Yeah, I know I have called ID.” She told him, only sounding slightly amused, “What’s up?”

“Race and Albert are rabbits and I don’t know how to look after rabbit or how to change them back and they might be rabbits but they’re still my boyfriends and I don’t want to accidentally kill them and-“

“Spot! Sean!” 

“Yeah?”

“Calm down,” she said, and he must have sounded as panicked as he felt because she didn’t make any jokes about the rabbit situation or even ask what the hell he was on about.

“I could kill them, Sarah.”

“You’re not going to kill them.” Sarah replied firmly, “Davey and I are coming over and we’re going to sort this out. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good, I’m going to hang up now, we’ll see you in about ten minutes.”

“Ok.”

Spot could briefly hear her calling Davey’s name before she hung up and he turned around, feeling much calmer, only to be met with the rabbit eyes of both his boyfriends looking at him.

“What?”

Race-Rabbit gave him a look that definitely said they would be talking about this panic later.

*

“Rabbits?” Davey repeated for what had to be the hundredth time as they pulled into the carpark of Spot, Race and Albert’s apartment building.

“Yes, Davey,” she sighed, “Spot said rabbits.”

“And you believed him?”

“Ok first of all, you and I both know that Race has some magical heritage, even if he doesn’t, so it’s not exactly the most ridiculous situation, secondly Spot sounded panicked beyond belief and even if he’s imagining it, he needs help.”

Davey sighed and nodded, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Spot answer almost immediately as they pressed the bell and buzzed them up with urgency of a man who did not want to be alone with two human rabbits any longer.

“Holy shit,” Davey muttered when they reached the apartment, “they’re actually rabbits.”

Sarah, who had believed Spot from the beginning, ignored the rabbits, and pulled Spot into a hug, “Could you make us some tea?” she asked, knowing that it would calm him down slightly.

“Yeah, sure,”

“Do you know how this happened?” Davey asked, carefully inspecting the rabbits, which had to be Race and Albert just by the colour of their fur.

“Uh, there was a book open on a spell to change humans into rabbit,” Spot said, coming back in with three cups of tea, “but it didn’t say anything about changing them back.”

“This book?”

Spot nodded.

“Ohh,” Davey said, “I’ve seen this one before.”

Spot looked a little thrown by that, “You have?”

“Yeah, it’s a little worrying that someone would sell it to Race when he obviously has no idea of how much he could do.”

“What do you mean?”

Sarah butted in before Davey could say anything, “We’ve been pretty certain for a while that Race has some magical heritage. It’s something you can sometimes just tell.”

“Do you two have, uh, magical heritage?”

“Mmhm,”

“So you can turn them back?”

“Yeah,” Davey said, “all the reverse spells are in the back of this book,” he showed them a page that read ‘Reversals’ in calligraphy.

“Oh.” Spot felt a little stupid for not having thought of looking at the rest of the book.

“It’s unusual like that,” Davey continued, “most have the reversal spell right next to the original spell, anyway we’ll need to go shopping.”

“What for?”

“Ingredients, it’s a potion that they’ll need to drink.”

“The first spell didn’t need any ingredients,” Spot objected, “why does this one?”

“I don’t know. Do you mind if I look in your spice cupboard?”

Spot looked at Race-Rabbit who didn’t look like he cared, but rabbit faces were hard to read and Spot was slightly more focused on getting his boyfriends back. “Go for it.”

He could hear Davey humming slightly in the kitchen as he moved things around, Sarah was still sat on the couch, drinking her tea and watching the rabbits calmly- she was always calm and Spot felt calm by proxy when he was in her presence.

“Alright,” Davey called from the kitchen, “we only need a few things, I’ll just run and get them.”

He gave the book back to Spot and waved at the rabbits, “I’ll be back soon.”

Silence fell on the apartment, only interrupted by the very quiet sounds of Race’s television programme in the background. He guessed that their hearing was more sensitive now due to the ears and therefore they’d turned the sound down to an acceptable level for them.

“They’re still human,” Sarah eventually said, “I mean, they still think like humans and act like them even if they are in rabbit bodies.”

“Yeah?”

“They can still think for themselves.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Why did you think you were going to kill them?”

Instinctively Spot shrunk into the couch, away from the three pairs of eyes that wanted an answer, “I just panicked, I guess. This isn’t exactly a normal situation.”

Albert-Rabbit made a noise that might have been agreement or irritation or something else entirely. Sarah reached over to stroke him and he settled happily into her lap, letting her carefully run her fingers through his red fur. Race, probably annoyed at being left out, settled himself into Spot’s lap and looked up hopefully. Sighing, Spot copied Sarah’s motions and the apartment went back into silence, this time more comfortable.

*

“Alright, so I’m just gonna make the potion.” Davey said, glancing between Spot, Sarah and the rabbits.

“Get on with it then, Mouth.”

Davey nodded absentmindedly, and turned the stove on, adding water to a saucepan and carefully consulting the book every time he added another ingredient to the water, which swiftly reached a boiling point.

Spot watched him nervously, holding Race in his arms- Sarah was still holding Albert- his heart was going faster than he thought should be normal, and Race could probably feel it from where he was curled up next to Spot’s chest. Race burrowed closer and rubbed his chin on Spot’s hand, a motion that soothed him more than Davey’s anxious measuring and re-measuring was doing.

“What happens if you get the wrong measurement?” Spot asked, knowing as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he absolutely did not want to know.

“Well, it won’t work, definitely, and I don’t know if it could do anything else.”

“You don’t know?!”

“I’m measuring very carefully!”

“Guys!” Sarah cut in, “I know this is stressful, but please calm down. If something else happens, we can deal with it, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

She nodded and they all went back to what they had been doing previously, Davey now muttering words under his breath as he tipped the ingredients in. Maybe they were ‘magic’ words, or maybe it was just Davey talking to himself to keep him calm, but it somehow calmed Spot as well- it was so very Davey, and the normality comforted him.

“It needs to cool now,” Davey eventually said, turning the stove off. “They can’t drink boiling water.”

“Right.”

Without the sound of the stove and the boiling water, the apartment suddenly seemed ominously quiet, and the five of them were staring at the water as if the combined weight of their gazes would cool it down faster.

“More tea?” Sarah suggested after it became obvious that no one was going to do anything else.

Spot nodded, “Yeah.”

The three humans moved around each other awkwardly, swapping rabbits until the Jacobs’ twins were sat back on the couch with a rabbit each.

Somehow, the five of them managed to fall asleep watching some random programme that Sarah picked out, Spot had thought he was so stressed that he would never be able to let his boyfriends out of his sight, even if Davey’s potion worked, but he still woke up at around three in the morning, surprised at how rested he felt.

“Sorry,” Davey whispered from somewhere behind him, “did I wake you?”

“No, just had enough sleep now.”

Davey nodded, “The potion has cooled off now, if you want to wake them.”

Spot looked down at his boyfriends, who were curled up together, still in rabbit form and looking utterly adorable. “Yeah, ok.”

*

Sarah was laughing hysterically as Race tried to justify himself, 

“No, no,” Davey said, “explain again how you ended up a rabbit after you accidentally turned Albert?”

Race sighed, apparently sensing that he wasn’t going to get away from this without teasing. “Well I was just messing around, and that was the first one that had worked, so I panicked when there was suddenly a rabbit instead of Albert, and I didn’t want to just leave him as a rabbit by himself so-“

“So-“ Spot cut in, “rather than calling me, or Sarah or Davey or literally anyone else in out group, you decided to also turn yourself into a rabbit?”

“So he wasn’t lonely.” Race objected, pouting.

Albert snickered from where he was curled up into Spot’s side. “I would have still had your company even if you weren’t a rabbit.”

“Yeah, but you might have been stuck like that forever.”

“He wasn’t though.” Davey pointed out, and Race sighed with the emotions of a man who knew when he was losing an argument.

“No he wasn’t.”

*

Sarah and Davey went home about an hour later to get some more sleep in since- in Sarah’s own words- it was too damn early on a Saturday morning to be awake. The Conlon-Higgins-DaSilva household agreed with that and curled up together in bed once they had said goodbye to the twins and thanked them profusely for their help.

“You know, we’ve got shit to talk about.” Albert murmured, Spot was in the middle by popular vote and the other two were pressed into him as though he would run away if they moved.

“At four in the morning?”

“Not now, no, but we gotta talk about Race being magic for one, and the fact that you don’t have your anxiety as under control as you said.”

“It wasn’t a normal situation.”

“I know.”

“Can you two go the fuck to sleep?”

“Sorry babe,”

“Yes, Racer.”

They curled up tighter together as they drifted off into unconsciousness, and if Race and Albert still had tails or acted like rabbits a little in their sleep, there wasn’t anyone around to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh my first ot3 writing, just felt like giving the prompt a shot & these three came to mind.  
> yeah what do u think?


End file.
